


Of Swords, Hearts and Magic

by wanhedaforever



Category: DCU, Frozen (Disney Movies), Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alex G!P, Arthur is a good brother, F/F, G!P everywhere, Girl Penis, Harry Potter might show at some point, Kara G!P, Kara is so done with his shit, Morgana is good, No Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Polyamory, Ruby is Mon-El just better, Uther is an ass, Uther's A+ Parenting, in this house we deal with Alex's drinking problem, kara is the King of Krypton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedaforever/pseuds/wanhedaforever
Summary: the last thing Kara Zor-El, King of Krypton, wanted was to deal with Uther Pendragon the Camelotian ruler but she had no choice on the matter, well she could always declare war against Camelot, what may very well still happen after all everything is possible when it comes to the abilities of one Uther Pendragon.orKara is the Ruler of the Kryptonian Kingdom and to avoid a war she must travel to Camelot to meet with Uther
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Kara Danvers/Morgana (Merlin), Lissa Dragomir/Rose Hathaway, Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Pamela Isley/Kate Kane/Harleen Quinzel, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, maleficent/cat grant, others
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	1. prologue

Kara’s pov

I was 2 when the first war broke out, my grandfather Seyg-El was the King back then, he was a good man and a kind King, he loved his people and he loved his family above all else, he tried to stop the war. He was killed by Lionel Luthor the then young King of the Thorul Kingdom, my father Zor-El became the King and he and my uncle Jor-El led us to victory.

I was 11 when the second war broke out, Lionel had used the last 9 years of peace to amount new armies, allies and to spread hate around, my father was killed in battle but he did take Lionel with him, my uncle was crowned King Regent. We won the war and he returned home as King, I was sent away, he said that it was so I would learn to be a good ruler, I knew that what he truly wanted was the crown, his son Kal-El had been born a couple of months before the end of the war and Lara Lor-Van, Jor’s wife had made no mystery that her son was going to be King instead of me.

I was sent to the Forbidden Lands, to be raised under the tutelage of Maleficent and her mate Cat, in Dragon’s Horn, they took me in and raised me as one of their own; growing up in the Forbidden Lands I came to know all kinds of magical beings, from witches to shapeshifters to werewolves and dragons.

By the time I was 16, I was one of the most deadly warriors of the Forbidden Lands and I had found myself a miss fitted family, they were my sisters and brothers that I had found from all around; Mulan was the first that I meet, in a small tribe 3 days journey from Dragon’s horn, she was a couple of months older than me and was working as a sword for hire after her father had exiled her for pretending to be a man; Ruby came next and she was an exile too, cast away from the Wolves Den Tribe by her mom, when she found out that Ruby was born an alpha too, Lupita Lucas always cared more about her status as the top dog than she cared about anything else.

Sam was a Kryptonian and a runaway, she had been an orphan, her mother had died on childbirth and her father had perished in the second war against the Thorul Kingdom, taken in by nuns Sam was later sold to some nameless Lord, the man was old enough to be her father, she ran that same night. Sam eventually made her way to Old Town where she became a scholar, also where I found her.

Alex was a born and raised warrior much to her mom’s disappointment, Eliza Danvers was one of the most respected sorcerers of the Forbidden Lands and try as she might teach Alex, her only daughter, the magical arts; Alex just didn’t have the gift and by the time I crossed paths with her she had already found one of the worst coping mechanisms. Alex was drowning her sorrows into the end of a bottle.

Kate and Barry, I found at the same time, they were marked to be executed in the White Kingdom for preferring the company of the same sex, Barry was good with either sex actually, not that Snow White the Queen of the White Kingdom cared much about that, I broke them out and they later helped me “steal” Emma, Snow’s daughter from the White Kingdom; we were all invited to Regina and Emma’s wedding in the Dark Kingdom.

I won’t lie, I was happy with the life I had in the Forbidden Lands, me and my friends had made a name for ourselves as swords for hire and sometimes heroes, but yeah, I hadn’t forgotten about my home, the people my father had given his life for, the place where he was born, where my mom was born. I would hear from travelers from time thru time, about how my people were hungry, about how rotten and spoiled my cousin and uncle were, how they had hunted all magical beings from our lands, I would hear it until I could no longer take the horrific stories.

I went back, at first I just needed to see what had become of my old home, I was set in leaving as soon as I could, this wasn’t my home anymore, at least that was what I told myself to make me feel better. After six months I gave up on leaving and started to fight for Krypton, my friends, my family didn’t hesitate to fight alongside me and soon enough the people started to fight too.

1 year of civil war later and my uncle was ousted from the Throne, his own guards turned on him, and by the time I and my army broke into the palace he and Lara were already dead, Kal-El was nowhere to be found.

I was crowned King of the Kryptonian Kingdom soon after the end of the conflict, and changes were made, magical beings were freed and welcomed back into Kryptonian lands, the people started to flourish again, and life went on.

Sam and Alex married each other about 2 years after we settled into our new lives after I had managed to make legal for same-sex couples to marry each other, Barry met a commoner woman named Iris and fell head of hills for her, they married just months after I gave Barry the title of governor of the Kandor province, they had 3 kids since then, Kate, who at the time, was still riding the pain of losing her last lover, a warrior named Sophie who could not handle the stigma of being with another woman, I gave her the Kryptonopolis province, once there she met this noble couple, Harleen and Pamela, it didn’t take long for Kate to share her bed with both of them.

3 years after my coronation Alex had the surprise of her life when her 13 then years old bastard daughter showed up into our lives, Rose Hathaway was a little spitfire and loyal to a fault, Ruby, Alex and Sam’s daughter was born later that same year.

Soon 7 years had passed since I became King and life was good, Krypton had flourished into something bigger than it ever was, we had no poverty and no hungry, work was abundant to any who sought it, but as with any kingdom I as King had responsibilities and my latest one brought me to where I was now, and that was preparing myself to go to Camelot to talk with King Uther Pendragon, a foul man that reminded me a lot of Jor-El and the Thorul royal family.

Continue


	2. Camelot

Chapter 1

Kara’s pov

“Tell me again why am I going? That man is a pain, and a fool and he exhaust’s me” I said in a very much whine voice, I was being childish and I didn’t care, I hated having to deal with Uther Pendragon and Camelot for that matter.

“Because we don’t want to enter an unnecessary war against Camelot, and besides you never really meet the man, you always send Barry to deal with Camelot” teased Alex as she took a sip from her wine, Alex had grown into a formidable warrior and the general of my armies, her short red hair was as usual braided in a series of intricated braids and adorned by the typical Kryptonian silver tiara, her pastel jacket had the symbol of her house embroidered in it.

“Oh and don’t forget Uther will absolutely try and marry you to his son, and he will absolutely not call you King, because in his head a woman cannot be a King, or a governor, or anything besides a broodmare” laughed Kate, I had sent Kate to Camelot only once when Barry had been hurt in a riding accident and couldn’t travel, Kate went in his place and once she returned she vowed to never return to Camelot for as long as Uther lived and quite possibly Arthur.

“Well he can certainly try, but you and I both know that Krypton does not recognize arranged marriages, and I am the King, like him or not” I said with a half smug half-amused voice.

“Anyways, Mulan, Ruby, Merida and I will be going with you. Sam’s staying to take care of things” said Alex taking us back to business, Mulan and Ruby nodded their heads, Merida just made a thumb’s up gesture.

“I will be staying in Argo as well, with Alex going with you the soldiers will need someone else to keep them in shape while you are gone” said Kate, her black clothes seemed to absorb the sunlight as it hit the fabric, her chosen crest a blood-red bat shinning in the biding of her cloak, her short light brown hair looked even lighter in the sun.

“And Kryptonopolis?” I asked, taking a sip of my wine.

“Pam will be taking care of it for me, Harley will help where she can, but the pregnancy has been taking a lot of her” said the brunette with a small smile, she was ecstatic with the news of Harleen’s pregnancy, this was after all her first child.

“Will Rose be accompanying us?” I asked as I turned to Alex, she sighed as she got up from the chair. Her sword, that had been resting in the chair back, making small noise as it hit the wood. Alex's sword was truly a thing of beauty with its obsidian metal littered with silver veins that gave it the appearance of a tree’s veins.

“No, she has a problem of her own to deal with. Vasilissa is pregnant” said Alex with a half-amused half irritated voice, I could only raise an eyebrow.

“Your daughter is a dead woman you know that right. Regina will burn her in the streets of the capital for defiling her baby girl” I laughed, Vasilissa Swan-Mills was Regina’s and Emma’s younger daughter, the crown princess of the Dark Kingdom and Regina’s baby girl, her only daughter out of her 3 kids, Rose was surely dead after this one.

“Oh, I’m well aware of that, told the kid as much too” said Alex with a sardonic smirk, Alex had told Rose to stay away from the Dark Kingdom’s princess quite a few times needless to say Rose hadn’t really listened.

“If you ladies don’t mind, I have a plea letter to write, asking for my stupid kid’s life” laughed the general as she excused herself from the room.

“You know that Uther will put pressure on you to abide by his no magic law, don’t you” said Ruby with a serious voice, Ruby hated Uther and Camelot, with reason, Uther had in the last 20 years killed and tortured millions of magical beings, the only thing stopping him on declaring war against countries like the Forbidden Lands and the Dark Lands was the fact that he didn’t have the man necessary to win against two great magical armies.

“Yeah, I know, but I will not allow for Krypton to go back to how it was when my uncle was King” I said getting up, my crown resting on the table, my sword producing the same sound Alex’s did.

“We know, that’s why I’m staying with the armies if Uther decides to declare war we will be ready” said Kate, I nodded my head, picking the golden head-piece in my hands, it was made of shining gold, wide and with leaf’s and Lis flowers adorning the spikes, a green kryptonite stone in the center of it.

“This thing gets heavier every time I put it on” I said as I put on the crown.

“Maybe you should find someone to share it with” said Mulan from her sit in the table.

“Maybe you are right. I believe we all have better things to do with the rest of our day, be ready to leave tomorrow at first light” I said taking my leave, if I was going to deal with Uther for more than five minutes I truly needed to hit something beforehand.

\-----------------------------------------x-x----------------------------------------------------------

Morgana pov

“Did you hear? the Queen of Krypton is coming to Camelot” said Gwen as soon as she closed the door behind her, I felt my heart stop a beat, a foreign Royal envoy means Uther trying to show Camelot’s wealth and power, and that meant dinners and parties that I would have to attend to, which meant more chances for Uther to figure it out that I had magic.

“King, Kara Zor-El is Krypton’s King, not Queen” I said recomposing myself.

“But She’s a woman…” said Gwen confused, I sighed.

“Krypton is a very different country Gwen, in the Kryptonian culture the heir to the throne is the first-born child, not the first-born male child; the same goes for the title of King, the heir is the King be it female or male” I said explaining to the woman as I got up from my bed.

“Oh, but what will they call her husband?” asked the woman as she moved to begin helping me.

“If she marries a man then they will both be called Kings, just she will be the High King, if she marries a woman, her wife will hold the title of Queen” I said relaxing as Gwen brushed my hair.

“You had another nightmare did you not Morgana?” asked the black woman changing the subject, I knew Gwen to be uncomfortable with the whole notion of a woman marrying another as this practice was not common or acceptable in Camelot.

“Yes, Gaius’s sleeping draughts aren’t working anymore” I said sincerely.

“Have you told him that?” asked the woman concerned, I knew that she was hiding something from me, I just didn’t know if I wanted to know.

“Yes” I answered simply, as I got up, I had already put on my dress and was now ready to leave my room.

“I just hope Uther doesn’t manage to insult the Kryptonians, I have the feeling we can’t win a war against Krypton”

\-----------------------------------------x-x----------------------------------------------

A month Later

“The Kryptonian envoy is coming” said Arthur as he dismounted his horse, Llamrei, he was in his best clothes and wearing his usual red cape.

“How many?” I asked feeling a little nervous, Kings were known to bring large envoys full of brute soldiers whose only interests were to drink, fuck and kill.

“5, the Queen and 4 female knights” said the blond prince.

“You sure?” I asked a little shocked this was the smallest foreign envoy to ever arrive in Camelot.

“King, for the love of God, call her King” I said in a harsh whisper, recomposing myself, the last thing I needed was for Arthur to insult the ruler of another Kingdom.

“Sorry” he said sincerely, and I felt a little bad, Arthur was a little mentally challenged but he was a good man.

“It’s all right, just please remember to call her King” he nodded, a serious expression downing into his face, Arthur may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he was not a fool he knew that things were going to be complicated with Uther already and he also knew that we had no hope of winning a war against Krypton since a war against them was war against the Forbidden Lands and Themyscira and quite possibly the Dark Kingdom; the story of the role King Zor-El had in the marriage of Queen Emma and High Queen Regina was quite popular even around Camelot.

“It’s going to be fine; we just have to make sure that Uther doesn’t get to be alone in a room with the Kryptonian King for more than five minutes” said Arthur with a reassuring smile as he discreetly held my hand, I could tell he was just as nervous as I was, but he was trying to be strong for me. Everyone thinks Arthur and I are in love with each other, what was ridiculous if you ask me, he was the closest thing to family that I had, if anything Arthur was like an annoying younger brother.

“They are here” he said as the five horses came to view, the first one was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen, black as charcoal with a long carefully braided black mane, on top of the horse was a woman just as beautiful as the horse she mounted, Kara Zor-El was tall, with sun-kissed skin, golden long hair shinning away in the sun and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, she was a god in human skin.

“My Lady, it’s an honor the finally meet you” said Uther with a smile that didn’t hit his eyes.

“The honor is mine my Lord” answered the Blond ruler, her clothes I noticed were different from the ones typically used in Camelot, the most noticeable difference was the fact that she was wearing pants, with the pants a white blouse and a dark red form-fitting coat, her crown was made of gold with a shinning green rock in the center of it.

“I imagine that you and your maidens are tired” said Uther with a slightly arrogant tone, I held in a sigh, of course, he would not recognize the women around him, carrying swords for that matter, as anything other than maidens.

“They are not maidens, they are knights of Krypton” answered the Blond King with a polite but cutting voice, the woman was clearly not one that you would want to cross and yet I could clearly see Uther doing just that.

“Your Majesty why don’t I take our guests to their rooms, as you said they must be very tired” I said cutting Uther before he could answer, the man send me a discontent look, I rather have him discontent with me than antagonizing a foreign ruler.

“Yes, of course” said the man with a clipped voice.

“If you’d follow me” I said politely as I started to lead the foreign King into the castle.

“I’m sorry my Lady but you haven’t told us your name” said the blond King with a more relaxed posture than the one she had when talking to Uther.

“My name is Morgana daughter of Gorlois and ward to King Uther, your Majesty” I said with formality, the Blond King smiled with kindness and courtesy, if possible, she became even more beautiful with that simple gesture.

“I believe that since you presented yourself, it’s only fair we do the same” she said a slightly playful smirk on her lips.

“My name is Kara Zor-El, Daughter of Zor-El and Alura-In Ze, first of my name and King of Krypton and these are my most trusted knights Alexandra Dan-Vers, Fa Mulan, Ruby Moon-El and Merida Dunbroch” she said with a smile, the four knights had a relaxed posture as they walked behind us, I nodded my head acknowledging them.

“This is your room Lady Alexandra” I said coming to a stop in front of a door, the red-haired woman nodded calmly as she made the steps into the room.

“the next door to the left is yours lady Mulan, the…”

“Ruby, Merida and I will share the room if you don’t mind Lady Morgana” said the Chinese warrior surprising me, I looked to the blond King how had an unreadable expression.

“Of course, you may share the rooms as you please” I said recomposing myself, Kara relaxed a little with my answer what in turn made me relax as well.

“Your Majesty your room is by the end of the hall” I said guiding the woman to her room, her steps were silent behind me.

“There will be a feast later to honor your arrival your Majesty, servants will come to inform you” I said as we stopped in front of the woman’s assigned room.

“Very well, thank you for your hospitality Lady Morgana” said the woman with a gentle smile, I nodded my head once more and the blond ruler made her leave by entering the room.

\-------------------------------x-x--------------------------------------------------x-x-----------

Kara’s pov

It was about six candle marks later that a knock sounded on my door

“Your Highness the feast is about to begin, your maidens were already informed” I rolled my eyes at the servant, it seemed even Uther’s servants didn’t know how to address me.

“Very well, I shall be along shortly” I said as I turned my back on the man, already regretting have not brought one of my own with me from Krypton. Putting on my crown and attaching my sword to my waist I left the room.

“Are you ready for this your Majesty?” asked Ruby with an amused voice, I rolled my eyes at her antics

“If I must” I said

Continue 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those interested the map and all related information to the story that can't be put here will be posted in my Tumblr page  
> https://wanhedaforever.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?  
> Oh and tell me if you guys want to see the map of the world where the story takes place


End file.
